I Miss You
by Heath Wolff
Summary: Sequal to Mexico. Harry has finally returned to the Wizarding World. Fully intent on claiming the one he loves. Not only because he misses him, but because he loves him. mildslash.


**Title:** _Explode_

**Author:** _Heath Wolff_

**Beta:** _None_

**Pairing:** _H/D_

**Warnings:** _Pre-slash (implied really), Language, Teen Angst_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter and any other thing associated with it. Nor do I own _'I miss you'_ by Incubus._

**A/N: **_This is the sequel to '_Mexico'

**

* * *

**

Blink. Blink.

Draco kept moving his eyelids rapidly to rid himself of the tears waiting to fall. He clutched onto the wand in his had, fighting the flood of grief.

_'My name be damned,'_ he sniffed. The waterworks started as soon as the muggle vehicle was out of sight. The only person who ever made him whole was gone. How he was incomplete. Harry Potter was gone from his life and it was lonely already.

Standing in the midst if muggle London, time seemed to slow. People brushed pass him rudely and he didn't bother to yell at them. Instead, Draco turned his mercury gaze one the wand handed to him with a promise.

"If anything, I'll come back for you… I'll be back for this. Keep it until then."

And now… now he would wait for Harry's return. Perhaps forever. Pocketing the Savior's wand, he returned to the world that turned the other away.

'Come back Harry, so I can tell you, I love you. Forever.'

To see you when I wake up

Is a gift I didn't think be real.

To know that you feel the same as I do

Is a three-fold utopian dream.

You do something to me,

that I can't explain.

So would I be out of line if I said,

I miss you. (?)

* * *

One Year Later

Coughing, he tried to clear the engine smoke out of his face. Or maybe it was the winter fog. And Merlin, it was cold. Living close to the equator warmed his native blood. Now, it was chilly.

Jade eyes held more life than they had a year previous. Harry was back to the place he called home.

Exiting the Hogsmeade station to wander the holiday bustling town, Harry observed that nothing had really changed. Some buildings, same residents, same flow of magic. Harry chuckled to himself. For a year he went without his wand and learned trade wandless arts from local villages along Mexico and down the Amazon.

However, now Harry was back and he had two important things to claim. His wand and the man he grew to love over his self-exile. The latter of the two being the most important.

Harry could vaguely recall Draco's scent as he embraced him to stop his leaving. White musk, with a hint of sweet pea. Merlin, he smelt good. Every time Harry caught the fragrance, he saw a picture of the fair being. Oh, how he missed Draco.

I see your picture, I smell your skin on

the empty pillow, next to mine.

You have only been gone, ten days

But already, I'm wasting away.

I know I'll see you again

Whether, far or soon

But I need you to know, that I care,

And I miss you—

* * *

"Professor Malfoy," Snape called to him. Draco looked up from his assistant duties and stared expectantly at his mentor and colleague. "You apparently have a visitor." 

"Who is it?" Draco questioned, incredibly tired from today's classes. "If it's a suitor, forget it."

Snape shrugged (in his graceful Snape-like manner). "It doesn't say." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a headache coming soon. "All it says is, 'I came for my wand. I'll be by the Great Hall.'"

The blonde's eyes bugged momentarily. _'Could it be…?'_ Without a word, Draco pushed away from the Potion's classroom. Sprinting up from the dungeons like a Gryffindor with Snape chasing after them, he prayed it was him. A whole year and now… How he hoped Harry was back.

Making it to the same corridor that led to the great hall, his panting stopped short when he saw the figure he was waited for. Raven locks permanently windblown, somewhat slouched posture, and an aura that radiated respect.

"Harry?" Draco called hesitantly. Judging by the way that the head whipped around to face him, it was Harry. His Harry. "Harry!" Draco cried.

The jeweled eyes lit up as he ran closer. Screw his cool composure, Harry was back. Instantly, Draco threw himself to embrace the man he loved. "Oh Merlin, you're finally back…"

"Draco," he murmured lovingly to him. "I've missed you."

Without thinking and on impulse, Draco claimed the kiss that was withheld from him. The two touched lips and the burning sensation filled him. A fire of passion and love. Draco could feel it. "And I you, Harry."

Smiling, Harry tightened the hug they shared. All the while burying his face into Draco's platinum hair. "You know, I can't leave now Draco. I'd go crazy without your kisses and you embrace. I love you and I don't know what I'd be without you."

Those were the words Draco wanted. Tears of joy filled his eyes. "I love you too, Harry." Suddenly he remembered. Laughing, Draco gently moved away so he could return the wand. "I kept it like you told me too."

"I told you I'd return, if only for you. My wand was my promise." Harry pocketed the magical instrument in his robes and cupped Draco's face. Mercury eyes fluttered close and Harry drew him into another sweet kiss. Happiness filled him. He was complete again.


End file.
